DK Finally Snaps
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: It all started when Ridley stuck his big pointy nose in the Kong's business.
1. Chapter 1

Ridley screeched something awful and shoved his long pointy nose in the banana cream pie.

"Hey! That's mine!" cried DK. He lunged over and slammed the space pirate in the face with his simian soles.

Ridley was badly hurt and began to cry great big tears.

"Serves you right, you big palooka!" DK snorted as he crossed his arms in satisfaction. He then sat down in Ridley's seat and swallowed the entire pie in one bite.

Dr. Mario ran up to the giant fallen dragon and placed his stethoscope on his chest. "Mama mia! Ridley is deprived of bananas! He needs them to survive!"

DK gasped. He had no idea that Ridley had a problem with potassium deficiency.

Dr. Mario called the ambulance and they picked up Ridley and brought him to the hospital.

Word went around quickly in Smashville. Pretty soon everyone was buying get-well-soon presents for Ridley and giving DK angry glares.

"What have I done?" DK said to Diddy.

"Well, for one thing, you've gotten poor young Ridley in quite the critical condition, old chap," replied Diddy with a snarl.

"I didn't mean to hurt the guy. I just assumed all the bananas in the known and unknown universe were mine and mine alone!"

Several weeks passed. Ridley was not getting any better. As it turns out, the banana cream pie DK had eaten used the last banana in existence until the annual banana harvest in the fall. Ridley was foraging for his yearly hibernation, but DK had just ruined everything.

DK sat on the edge of his hammock and wept bitter tears. Diddy had lost all respect for his Big Buddie and left to join forces with the Kremlings.

"I have to make things right. But… how do I do that?" DK sat pensively for hours upon hours. All of a sudden, a lightning bolt tore through his window and a golden banana lay at his feet.

DK jumped down and retrieved the delicious treat and thought about how he could now rescue Ridley with it. However, he was also quite hungry since he hadn't eaten a banana in ages.

Then DK got a brilliant idea. "I'll just split this puppy in half! One for me and one for my boy Ridz." The great ape quickly plodded to Dr. Mario's hospital.

But it was too late.

Moments before DK had made it to Ridley's room, it was reported that Ridley had passed away due to an infected toenail which was directly related to his increased lack of potassium.

DK wept and looked down at his golden banana. "Half a banana does not save lives…" he whispered to himself. He then raised his eyes to the skies in sudden realisation. "But perhaps a single banana can save half a nation…"

Later that night, DK melted down his golden banana and molded it into a metallic glove. He slipped it on his left hand. It felt so natural and it matched his tie perfectly.

"Now there's one last step I need to take in order to rid this world of chaos…" DK said under his breath as he plowed through the jungle to his next destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Been thinking I'd be continuing this one, but didn't know where to begin... Luckily, I got a lot of wacky ideas lately. Shoutouts to The Anomalocaris for the Infinity Stone idea!  
**

Fox and Falco were chatting up a storm at Wolf's Sandwich Shop. Fox got PB and Falco just got bread.

"Hey, Falco! Don't you just love how totes epic my up-smash is in every stinkin' game?" laughed Fox.

Falco sighed. "Fox, I have a confession…"

Fox leaned in, a tad worried. "What's up. Falco?"

"Something happened yesterday when I was sparring with Ike… I don't know why, but I Phatasmed right in his face and…" a tear slid down his face. "I didn't land behind him when he shielded."

Fox gasped. "What!? How?"

"It's true…" rasped Snake charismatically as he blasted into the room via C4. "Something mysterious is afoot." He tossed his luxurious mane back.

Fox eyed him suspiciously. "Snake, are you purposely trying too hard to look pretty, or have you been spending too much time around Marth and his eleven clones?"

Snake began to sweat and tugged at his collar. "Don't be preposterous…"

Luigi peered into the hole Snake had made and screamed in horror. He just caught an eyeful of something truly atrocious.

"Oh no!" Snake cried. He hid in his box.

"What's goin' on?" said Wolf as he ran out of the kitchen with a platter of Nutella sandwiches. "It sounds like someone just saw the Ridley reveal. Bless his soul…"

Luigi stopped screaming and fainted.

Fox facepalmed. "Better call his brother…"

Later that day, Luigi woke up in Dr. Mario's hospital. Fox, Falco, Snake, and Mario were sitting in the room with him. "Why are you all here?"

"Luigi! Thank-a goodness you've awakened!" said Mario.

"Yeah, we thought we lost you earlier!" chirped Mario's hat.

Luigi screamed again and fainted.

"Gotta admit, I'd be pretty freaked out if my brother's hat started talking too…" said Snake. "But I probably wouldn't notice because we'd be busy beating the everloving snot outta each other…"

"Mario, when did Cappy come to Smashville?" asked Fox.

"I don't know. He just showed up," said Mario. "Cappy himself doesn't even know either."

"Interesting…" said Fox. "Falco, didn't you say that you were experiencing weird stuff yesterday too?"

Falco stroked his beak pensively, saw a bowl of Cocoa Puffs (part of a good breakfast), went cuckoo, and jumped out the window.

"Dang…" said Snake.

"Snake, why are you wearing your box around your waist?" asked Mario.

"Idunno, why's your face so fat!?" Snake crossed his arms and turned away his head in embarrassment.

"Something is not right…" said Fox. He pulled out his transmitter and phoned Slippy. "Prepare my Landmaster, Slipz, there's something I need to check out…"

There was no response.

"Slippy? Slippy! Do you read me?" shouted Fox. "Must be a bad signal…" He stood up and jumped out of the window. He found Falco and the two jumped in their Arwings.

"Where to, Foxy?" asked Falco.

"We need to stop by Corneria," replied Fox. "Slippy's not receiving my calls and we need the Landmasters."

"Good, I need to make sure nobody touched my bread while I was gone anyway."

With that, the two space animals flew off to Corneria.


	3. Chapter 3

When Fox and Falco made it to Corneria, they were stunned to see the Great Fox in ruin.

"Well, I'll be Andross's uncle!" said Fox.

Falco jumped out of his Arwing, landed on Fox's, pulled Fox out from the cockpit, and slapped him in the face due to the terrible pun.

The two entered the Great Fox and called for the others. No one seemed to be on board.

"I hope dey ain't dead… my bread dat is!" Falco gasped as he saw a burnt batch of baguettes in the middle of the command room. "MY BREAD!"

"This is madness… what happened here?" said Fox.

All of a sudden, the ground opened up below Fox and a giant claw seized him.

Falco squawked and laid an egg, which he then used to pelt the claw with.

The claw released Fox and he backflipped back over to his chirpy chum.

"Is dat Ridley?" cried Falco.

"No way! He's supposed to be dead!" said Fox.

"Yes, he is…" said a voice. "But I couldn't bare to see him suffer the way he did that one gruesome day…"

A large armoured figure stepped out from the flames. It was Donkey Kong.

"DK?" said Fox.

"Donkey Kong! Huh?" said Falco.

"You know me well?" said DK.

"Nobody's seen you since Diddy left to join K. Rool," said Fox. "Everyone thought you were dead, and Sakurai was thinking of replacing you with Bluster."

"Oh, I love that guy," said Falco. "So benevolent..."

"There's no need to worry about who comes and who goes anymore, my furry friends," said DK.

"I'm a boid!" snapped Falco.

"However, now that everyone is here… there have been complications that simply won't do."

Fox shook his head. "DK, did you eat a bad banana or something? What happened to the Great Fox and why is Ridley here?"

DK sighed and paced back and forth across the room and sighed deeply because he was really feeling philosophical and angsty. "Smash is flawed. Ever since that witch got in the game, we've been looked down upon by the gods." DK raised his left fist and showed off his mighty golden banana glove. "However, if one was to attain the same status as those who ordain our natural order…"

"I understood only two of those words!" squawked Falco. He then ran forward and Phantasmed into DK. DK put up his shield and Falco bounced off like a fool.

"Omigosh! That's impossible!" cried Fox. "That move is supposed to be stinkin' OP!"

DK slammed Falco into the ground with a Headbutt and slapped the birdbrain out of the way. Fox caught Falco and the two resumed their battle stance.

"What's up with those shiny duds, DK?" said Falco, panting.

"This is the source of my impending success…" DK flexed to look good for the merchandise. "Behold the Power Glove. It's so bad."

"I could have thought of ten better names…" Fox rolled his eyes.

"Silence, as of now you two have a choice. Either you stand with me… or against me. Choose wisely."

Fox and Falco burst out laughing at the big ape. "Look, DK, when was the last time you were even near viable? 64?" Fox said as he wiped away a tear.

"I was pretty good in Smash 4."

"No, Cloud was pretty good in Smash 4. It was all about dat Bayo, homes!" said Falco.

"Is that so?" DK smirked and raised his fist. "Well, then I suppose I'll have Ridley show you the new and improved version of the game."


	4. Chapter 4

Falco panted as he struggled to rise. Ridley's tail stab was more lethal than the two had previously thought. On top of that, their side-B's weren't working at all.

Ridley grabbed Fox by the face and slammed him into the ground. DK approached and smirked at Falco. "You worthless mongrels have no place in Smash so long as your wings are clipped." He raised his glove and brought attention to the two Amiibos that rested in the knuckles. Captain Falcon and Marth.

Falco gasped. The Amiibos held the powers to control all sorts of beefy Smash related goodness. DK was the one behind all the weird occurrences lately.

"Now, you know what I'm here for, don't you?" said DK.

"We don't have any of your stupid figurines, DK! Last time we even saw one, Peppy made sure to toss it in a volcano like in that movie about the beautiful elves.

Falco sighed. "Foxy, I got a tell ya somethin'…" Falco took out his most prized baguette from his pocket. "Dis ain't my bread…"

Ridley tossed Fox to the side and snatched the baguette from Falco's feathery fingers. He then turned to DK and handed him the grainy snack.

DK smiled and crushed the bread and pulled out another Amiibo, ROB. He jammed it into his glove and bounded out of the Great Fox, Ridley followed behind him.

"Gee, Falco…" growled Fox. "You really are the worst…"

"I assure you, Foxy, I'm goin' gluten-free startin' tomorrow," said Falco.

Meanwhile in Smashville, everyone was gathered around the center of town with complaints for the big man on stage.

"What's up with this hat, Sakurai?" shouted Mario. "And where's my bread-and-butter combo? You got some splainin' to do!"

"I can't reach ledges!" cried Link. "Why'd you give those two nobodies a hookshot, while I'm struggling to retain my camper status?"

"Where's wobbling!?" roared the Ice Climbers.

"I CAN'T STOP LOOKING AT EVERYONE!" screamed Ryu.

Greninja and Mega Man were crying in a corner over something about footstools.

"Now calm down, everyone!" said Mr. Sakurai. "I understand that you're all pretty miffed about the changes, but there had to be a lot of them for this installment. We've all been working very hard to balance things, so please remain calm while we sort out some of these bugs!"

"Hey, look on the bright side, guys!" said Cloud. "Some of us are starting to look less like Brawl Meta Knight!"

"And some of us are looking potentially viable!" said Zelda.

"Yeah, check out these buffs!" called Little Mac as he side-B'd off the stage and miraculously made it back.

Mewtwo snickered. "That's adorable, he still thinks he has a recovery!"

Everyone turned their attention back to Sakurai and listed off their complaints.

All of a sudden, a portal opened from above and a mysterious bearded figure jumped down in the centre of the angry mob. It was Diddy Kong.


	5. Chapter 5

"Diddy! You're finally back!" said Marth gorgeously. "How was your vacation in Tibet?"

"Could've used a new Funky Mode, but nonetheless, it served the purpose," said Diddy as he dusted off his Rocket Barrels.

"Diddy, what have been up to all this time?" asked Mr. Sakurai.

"I was able to overthrow K. Rool and become the leader of the Kremlings. Gave up on those hooligans though since I hate the smell of lizards. Became a brain surgeon, got in a car accident, learned the Mystic Arts, bargained with an extradimensional being, and now I'm here. Oh, and I grew a beard too."

"He's my hero!" Luigi whispered to Dedede.

"There is a serious side to my arrival though," Diddy did the Boom-Boom-Whoosh and made a magic slideshow for all to see. "As it turns out, my Big Buddie DK is still alive and he's been messing with the Smash-time Continuum, which is completely separate from the Space-time Continuum because I said so."

"What's DK up to?" said Ganondorf. "I hope it's nothing evil! That would be a very naughty thing to do."

"DK has gained access to a device that allows him to wield the power of the six Ultimate Amiibos, the relics that hold together all of the Smash universe."

"It's a good thing we have me!" said Lucario sassily as he strutted his stuff. "Who needs magical figurines when you've got spicy salsa like this cruising 'round town?"

"Luke, shut up, you're not contributing…" grumbled Charizard.

"You're just jealous because I'm the beautiful one!"

Diddy rolled his eyes. "Anyhoo, through the Mystic Arts, I've deduced that DK already has three of the six Amiibos in his possession. The Smash Amiibo which controls physics, the Buster Amiibo that controls aesthetics, and the Jump Amiibo that controls stages."

"But with just those three Amiibo alone, shouldn't DK already be unstoppable?" asked Sakurai.

"Almost, but he's not impervious just yet." Diddy pointed to the other three Amiibo. "Speed, Shield, and Feeling It. Unless he has all six, DK can't exact his reign of terror. We need to make sure he doesn't get his hands on at least one. Then his plans of controlling Smash are done for."

"And if gathers all six what have we got to lose?" asked Meta Knight.

Diddy stared down at the ground. "Everything…"


	6. Chapter 6

Mario jumped on top of Yoshi and rode off into the sunset. Everyone marveled at how majestic he looked. But Mario was still not as drop-dead gorgeous as Marth.

Sakurai turned to Diddy. "We'll do everything we can to protect the rest of the Amiibos, Diddy. But I still have one question."

"Lay it on me, broseph," said Diddy as he stroked his fashionably wise beard.

"What ever happened to K. Rool?"

Meanwhile on the Great Sea…

King K. Rool and his band of misfits were rocking out on a pirate ship. K. Rool spouted funky rap lyrics into his mic while everyone else manned the trumpets like musical gods.

All of a sudden, a purple comet shot down from the skies and slammed into the poopdeck.

"Shiver me timbers!" shouted K. Rool. He took off his pirate hat and put his crown back on. He was no longer a pirate due to his strong distaste for Sea of Thieves.

K. Rool and his crew gazed upon the newcomer and his righteous muscles.

"Who is this man?" said Chrom. "He looks like Ridley and Pit had a baby…"

"It seems like he was cast out by an otherworldly source," said Richter. "As if he didn't belong in that world…"

Daisy gasped. "It's Waluigi!"

"Daisy, you know this lovely specimen?" said Dark Samus.

"Well, he's only the second most popular character in the entire ballot!" Daisy shook Waluigi until he woke up.

Waluigi was startled and he jumped up from the poopdeck and hobbled around franticly. He immediately fell overboard.

"Well, I guess that concludes that little adventure…" said Inkling.

"Wasn't his finest hour, I suppose…" said K. Rool.

Everyone went back to their sick Gangplank Galleon arrangement complete with killer vocals.

"Land ho!" cried Simon from the crow's nest. He pointed towards a small rock formation up ahead.

"It's about time!" shouted K. Rool. He manned the wheel and they homed in toward the island.


	7. Chapter 7

"What a nice place!" said K. Rool as he gazed upon the sandy beaches. "I could establish a whole new Kremling empire here!"

"This would actually be a great spot to film my Netflix series!" said Simon. He whipped out his Transylvanian cell phone. "I'll call my agent."

"Bad news," said Dark Samus. "I just saw a sign that said 'Tortimer's Island'. I don't think we're alone."

"Phooey!" said K. Rool. He plopped down on his giant green rear and pouted because that's how he managed to get stuff done in DK64.

"Who are you?" said an old turtle as he approached.

"Hah! My scheme worked!"

Daisy pushed K. Rool out of the way and approached the turtle man. "Hi, I'm Daisy. This is my group of goons mostly comprised of glorified clones."

"Tortimer's the name. Welcome to my island," said the turtle with a smile. "What brings you all here? I don't normally get any visitors…"

"We're striving for originality," said Inkling. "Ever since Diddy usurped K. Rool, development for Ultimate has gotten a bit hairy for us Newcomers."

"Rumour has it, veteran Donkey Kong was responsible for one of our kind's deaths recently…" said Simon as he tossed his luxurious blonde mane back.

"How horrid… Please come over to my house for some tea and rest your tootsie toes!" said Tortimer as he trudged back home.

In the house, everyone had tea and scones. It was already getting dark, so the crew decided to crash at the turtle man's house for the night.

King K. Rool relaxed in his bed wearing his bright red feetie pajamas. He was listening to Elton John's "Crocodile Rock" on his Walkman while he reminisced about the time his father turned into a giant brain and tried to kill everyone.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion outside of the house. Everyone ran outside and readied their weapons of choice.

In front of them was Ridley, grasping poor old Tortimer and licking his beaky lips like a savage.

"What's the meaning of this?" said Chrom. "You're supposed to be dead, Ridley!"

Donkey Kong stepped out from behind Ridley and showed off his Power Glove. "I'll let the tortoise free if you are willing to go along with my great endeavour," said the great ape.

"We ain't helping you!" said Daisy. "We've heard of your heinous evils, DK!"

"Yeah," said Inkling. "Ridley might be here, and I don't how, but it doesn't matter! You're plans aren't anything we want to be a part of!"

"Fine, then I guess Ridley's having turtle soup tonight," said DK.

"NO! I'm too old to die!" cried Tortimer.

K. Rool was shocked that DK was acting so diabolical. That used to be his job as the Kremling king. The mere thought of the odiferous orangutan surpassing him in naughty not-niceness drove him insane. K. Rool marched forward and socked Ridley in the face, causing the big lizard to drop Tortimer.

"It must be great to be a king…" said K. Rool. "You seem to have a knack for taking everything you want and giving nothing back…"

Simon wiped away a tear for the poetry was so grand.

"What are you getting at, K. Rool?" DK gritted his astounding pearly whites at his former rival.

"You don't have any right to be the biggest villain, Donkey Kong!" growled K. Rool. "That's my job!"

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"I guess… it means that you and I are… partners…"


	8. Chapter 8

DK chuckled. He knew K. Rool was too weak to refuse the opportunity to cause more mischief. He had planned this all out from the start.

"If you're with me, K. Rool, then you'll come along with me. There's some unfinished business that we need to take care of…"

K. Rool bade his crew farewell and disappeared into a portal alongside DK and Ridley.

"Gosh," said Inkling. "Where do you think they went?"

"I can tell you exactly where…" said a nasally voice. It was a soaking wet Waluigi.

Meanwhile, DK made it back to his secret lair. He flipped on his television because it was time for his soaps. K. Rool and Ridley joined him and they all cried because Mark wasn't Jon's older brother… but actually his twin sister!

"That was the best episode ever!" wept K. Rool as Ridley blew his nose on his handkerchief.

DK sighed with so much edgy angst and arose from the sofa. "Now you see how pitiful our existence is…" He then talked about philosophy for ten paragraphs.

"So, you want to make sure Smash Bros. is fair and balanced?" recapped K. Rool. "And Ridley's death, which was caused by low potassium, is what made you realise that an overabundance of playable characters leads to disorder?"

"That is correct," DK said as he peeled a banana and fed it to Ridley.

"How is he here anyway?"

"Easy, Ridley dies like fifteen times in the Metroid series. It only makes sense that Sakurai kept a few clones lying around."

"Hmm… Well, that man does like his clones… especially the beautiful ones…"

"But we can't spend anymore time talking. We have to get back to the mission." DK opened up another portal. "Come, we must go… But just the two of us. Ridley stays here."

Ridley squawked sadly and DK pet his head to comfort him. Then DK and K. Rool jumped into the portal and ended up in Subspace where they came face-to-face with Tabuu.

"Wasap, homedogs?" said the angelic being.

"I've come seeking," said DK in a serious tone. "Seeking for a better world. My quest has brought me to this place at last. Tabuu, guardian of the Shield Amiibo, grant me your allegiance."

"Oh, we're doing Subspace Emissary 2 finally?" said Tabuu. "Good, I've been pretty bored for the past eleven years. Sure, I'll help you out, brohan."

"Good, now please bestow upon me your greatest asset…" Tabuu gave DK his giant butterfly wings. "I meant… the Amiibo…"

"Oh," Tabuu looked down solemnly. "In order for one to acquire such a powerful item, there must be a sacrifice…"

DK puffed up his chest. "I am ready to take on any challenge! Name your price, Spirit!"

"In order to obtain the Shield Amiibo, you must sacrifice the one thing you love most."

DK was shocked to hear this. He stared at the ground as a thousand thoughts raced through his mind at once.

K. Rool laughed hysterically at DK's misfortune. "You lose, you big smelly ape! You don't have anything you love more than you and your stupid plan! Looks like I'm still the best villain after all!"

DK turned to K. Rool and revealed his tear-stained cheeks.

"You're crying?" snorted K. Rool. "Really?"

"He weeps not for himself…" said Tabuu.

K. Rool then realised the horrible truth. "You can't mean… our rivalry?"

DK stood up straight and sucked in his tears. He grabbed K. Rool by the wrist and tried his hardest to keep his composure. "I'm so sorry, little one…"

With that, DK tossed the mighty crocodile off the side of the stage.


	9. Chapter 9

Mario hopped off of Yoshi and swallowed an entire plate of spaghetti. He flexed so that his muscles could absorb the carbohydrate-infused goodness. "I'mma ready for anything!" he said with a tilt of his cap.

"Yoshi?" asked Yoshi.

"The boys should be here any minute now, my friend," Mario said as he sat down and helped his dinosaur buddie do his taxes to pass the time.

Diddy Kong appeared via another portal and greeted Mario with his beard. Behind him followed Snake, Lucario, Charizard, and Mega Man.

"What's good, Mario? It's ya boy Charizard," said Charizard.

"Kept ya waitin', huh?" rasped Snake.

"I was able to find the location of the Speed Amiibo!" said Mario. "I went through so many stages while busting Bowser's rogue henchmen, but I finally made it!"

"Well, we told you not to do Super-Expert," Mega Man rolled his eyes and thought about how President Lincoln would have done a much better job handling things.

"Yes, but the other three routes are for babies!"

"We just used a portal…" said Charizard.

"Yes, but Mario had to find the location first and make sure that DK wasn't already here," said Diddy.

"Yup. It's buried right here in this spot!" Mario said pointing at the giant red X on the ground. "Did you bring the shovel?"

Diddy nodded and did the Boom-Boom-Whoosh. An Assist Trophy dropped to in front of him. Snake walked up to the Assist Trophy, opened it, and Shovel Knight came out.

Yoshi complained about how indie representation was soiling the series integrity. So, they all kicked him in the face because his salty opinion didn't matter.

Shovel dug deep and hit the jackpot. He lifted up a Sonic Amiibo and then teleported away.

Diddy held the Amiibo to the sky. "This is the number one bad boy that we can't afford to lose."

"We must destroy it!" shouted Mario, charging his flaming fists.

"NO!" roared Diddy. "We can't because I have wizard obligations!"

"That makes sense!" said Lucario. Everyone agreed because wizard obligations are very important.

All of a sudden, a portal opened up behind them. It was Donkey Kong again!


	10. Chapter 10

"Little Buddie…" DK said to Diddy as he held up his Power Glove. Just as they predicted, DK had already obtained three Amiibo. But to make matters worse, he now had a fourth, a Jigglypuff Amiibo.

"The Shield Amiibo!" cried Diddy.

"What does that one do?" asked Mario.

"It has the ability to control damage and knockback. How could you, DK?"

"Philosophy!" DK roared as he let loose a deadly Hand Slap upon the earth.

Everyone ran away and dodged the molten hot magma that burst out from the tremors.

"We've lost neutral!" shouted Mario. "Mega Man! Snake! Camp like there's no tomorrow!"

Mega Man and Snake began pelting the terrible tyrant with grenades and lemons. However, thanks to the Shield Amiibo, the projectiles just bounced off of DK's massive bulk.

"This is the strongest heavyweight since stinkin' Brawl Dedede!" growled Snake. He pulled out his Nikita and fired away with his best shot. Mega Man put on his Leaf Shield (which is useless).

"I have an idea!" said Diddy. He threw a banana peel into one of his portals and it landed on DK, tripping him. He then jumped onto his former broseph and pummeled him like there was no tomorrow.

"He's immobile! Move in!" called Mario. He and Snake ran forward and grabbed hold of DK too. Yoshi suspended him further with his long tongue. Charizard and Mega Man tried to pull the Power Glove off his big ape hand.

Lucario ran up to DK's face and strutted his stuff. "Just so you know, this was my glorious plan!" he giggled as he flexed his hotcakes.

"Luke, now is not the time!" roared Charizard. "Help us get his glove off!"

Lucario then realised there was not enough Lucario in this fanfic. So, he rewrote it. Unfortunately, he forgot to include the part where they captured DK. Now he was free again.

DK used his Spinning Kong to knock all of his opponents away. "8-Player Smash was a mistake!" he bellowed.

Only Mario was left standing after the attack. "Guess it's just you and-a me, you big monkey," Mario panted.

DK immediately socked him in the face with a Giant Punch. Mario groaned in pain. "They say the mighty plumber never dies…" said DK. "But today is a new day, everyone…"

"WAIT, DK!" cried Diddy. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Unless you relinquish the Ultimate Amiibo in your possession, I will no choice but to end this miserable buffoon's life."

Diddy sighed and handed DK the Speed Amiibo. DK shot his former Little Buddie a suspicious look before placing the Amiibo into the Power Glove. He then teleported away.

"Why did you do that?" Mario asked frantically.

"Because we're in the endgame now, Mario…" Diddy sighed.

 **Lucario is the best smash character ever and is better than Bayo at all tournaments ever and is a better Pokemon than Mewtwo who smells funny and isn't as cool or charismatic as Lucario. That's because Lucario is the hottest stud ever and is the best at all lives!**


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile in Smashville, even more chaos was afoot. Just a few moments after Diddy left to meet with Mario, Ridley had returned with an army of a million Mii Fighters.

Everyone was running around trying to repel the uninvited pests from their once peaceful village.

"It's time…" said Sakurai.

"For what?" asked Marth as he gorgeously posed gorgeously.

"I've been planning a feature for Ultimate for quite a while now. I can't think of a better opportunity to show it off…" With that Sakurai pulled a lever labeled "Meter".

Kirby and Meta Knight landed a nasty team combo on a group of approaching Miis. All of a sudden, Kirby began to glow with mystical energy. "What's this power?" said the poyo boyo.

"You look like your ready to use a Final Smash," said Meta Knight.

"Aw, sick!" Kirby then pulled out his Ultra Sword and utterly decimated 500 Miis.

"My new 'meter' function allows for you guys to gain access to your Final Smashes the same way Little Mac charges his KO Uppercut," said Sakurai.

"Beautiful!" chimed Marth. "Like me!"

"No! Like me!" shouted Little Mac as he side-B'd off the ledge and failed to recover.

Everyone received word on the boost via ROB's transmitter.

"Now we can finally show 'em our moves!" said Captain Falcon as he slammed his car into a bunch of Miis.

"I'm so beefy!" roared Bowser as he went Giga and slammed his fist into the ground, crushing all the intruders there.

"WAH-KANDA FOREVER!" cried Wario as he donned his Wario-Man onesie and charged forward like a battering ram filled with gas and garlic.

"It's working! We're regaining the upper hand!" said Sakurai.

"Bad news though…" said Ryu as he came face-to-face with a glowing Ridley. "It seems like your meter also worked for him!"

"Uh-oh."

Ridley roared and grabbed a hold of Ryu, threw him into Samus's spaceship and blasted him to bits.

"No!" cried Ganondorf. He hated it when people did such evil things!

"Ryu's down!" shouted Ike. "Somebody needs to stop Ridley before he can charge up another FS!"

"I've got this!" said Samus as she charged her blaster.

"No… I'll go," said a voice from behind.

Ridley screeched something awful and shoved his long pointy nose into the fray. He bolted towards his new opponent.

"I've waited far to long to draw the blood of my enemies…" The brave warrior gritted his teeth as he brandished his mighty axe. It was Villager!


	12. Chapter 12

Ridley landed with a thud and spun his dangerously pointy tuchus around.

Villager did not care though. It had been ages since he had participated in a hearty dose of combat.

"Think about what you're up against, Villager!" cried Samus. "That guy killed my parents!"

Ridley screeched and slashed Villager in the face and knocked him into a boulder.

Villager wiped the blood off his cheek and tasted it. He smiled with pure insanity. "Oh, this boy is ALL MINE!" Villager then ran forward and slammed Ridley in the head with his axe.

"Things are getting gruesome…" said Meta Knight. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed up Sakurai. "Hey, I know we've got the edge now, but more and more Miis are pouring out of those portals. It's like that stinkin' Phantom Menace Battle of Naboo scene!"

Sakurai's eyes lit up. He called Pit. "What's up, Dad?" said Pit.

"Pit, you'll need to use all the powers I infused into your blade in order to trigger a deus ex machina," said Sakurai.

"A what?"

"Trust me, this can't fail. I based those blades off of Darth Maul's lightsaber. Since he refuses to die throughout the entire series, it means that you should be just as immortal!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you see all the portals that the Miis are coming out of? You need to shoot your arrows into them and kill them."

"Like the Mytes and Generators from Subspace Emissary!"

"No! We never speak of that accursed mode!"

"Sorry, Dad…"

"And stop calling me Dad!"

Meanwhile, Wolf had his hands full with the incoming Miis. He wasn't used to fighting these kinds of foes like everyone else. Just as things were looking grim for him, two Arwings flew overhead. The pilots ejected and landed in front of Wolf.

"Kept you waitin', huh?" hissed Fox sneakily.

"Where were you lowlifes?" grumbled Wolf.

"We needed to stop by Whole Foods and get Falco some gluten-free bread," Fox gestured to Falco's grocery bags.

"Looks like you're off your game, Wolf!" chirped Falco as he bit into a healthy baguette.

"Just shut up and help us out…" Wolf said as he grabbed a Mii by the collar, pummeled him, and then moonwalked over to his next victim with all the thrill of being bad.


	13. Chapter 13

Ridley charged up his fireball attack. Villager snapped the big palooka in the jaw with a sick uppercut from his boxing gloves. He then proceeded to wail on his chest plate.

"This is for Isabelle…" grunted the monstrosity.

Ridley screeched again and Villager plowed him in the face with three turnips.

It was all over…

Villager walked away from Ridley and put his hands in his pockets.

Ridley let out a tiny squawk and Villager pulled out a Bob-Omb and threw it at him. "That'll learn ya…"

Bowser gasped when he saw the lizard abuse. He would never look at Villager the wrong way ever again.

Meanwhile, Pit was on top of a nearby cliff trying his hardest to eradicate the Mii generators. "It's no use!" he cried. "Even with the powers my dad gave me, those generators are still too durable!"

"Let me handle this one, Pit," said an angsty voice.

"Pittoo!" Pit shouted surprised.

"Ugh! Don't call me that!" Dark Pit growled.

"Sorry, Dark Pit?"

"Ugh! NOOO! Who are you, my Dad?" Dark Pit crossed his arms and exuded his edgy boi status. "My name is Death Scythe!"

"Okay… Death Scythe, can you help me shoot down those generators?"

"NO!" Death Scythe pushed his rival off the cliff and then channeled so much inner edgy angst to shoot all his negative emotions into the generator and blow it up. "I will do it myself…"

Sakurai saw the explosion and raised his fist in victory. "We're winning!" he said.

"Is that so?" said a familiar voice.

Sakurai spun around in his chair and came face to face with a mysterious figure. It was another Sakurai!


	14. Chapter 14

"Who are you?" said Sakurai to the Mii version of himself.

"I'm you, of course!"

"Imposter!" Sakurai reached for his Beam Sword, but Marth beat him to it. Sakurai gasped. "Marth! After all the overinflating I've done for your series… this is how you repay me?"

Marth tossed his glorious azure locks back in slow motion. "I don't know who you are, but I'd know Mr. Sakurai any day. And he certainly isn't you!"

The Mii Sakurai chuckled. "I suppose I'm the one in charge now."

"You won't get away with this!" cried Sakurai as Pikachu and Pichu dragged him into a cell and locked the door.

"I already have… After all, you just said we were winning!" The Mii Sakurai laughed maniacally. He turned to Marth. "Release them boyz…"

Sakurai gasped and gripped the bars tightly. "Not those boyz!"

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, the forces of good were pulling through. Everyone was giving it their 110% and Pounding, Super Jump Punching, Gordo Throwing, Water Shurikening, Elthundering, Peach Bombing, Squall Hammering, PK Firing, Back Slashing, Fire Hydranting, Clay Shooting, and Blade Beaming their way to victory. Except Little Mac, who kept Side-B-ing off the ledge.

"This is where we take back what is rightfully ours!" cried Meta Knight as he flew through the air alongside ROB, Olimar, Mewtwo, and the Space Animals.

Hol up, hol up…

Hol up…

WE DEM BOYZ!

All of a sudden, there was an explosion from Sakurai's HQ. Everyone turned around and saw the building ablaze as dozens of Ridleys flew out of the flames, screeching their pointy-nosed goodness.

"This is so evil!" cried Ganondorf. "I hate such cruelty to mankind!"

"Dartmouth…" angsted Death Scythe (Dark Pit) as he finished off the final Mii generator.

"Mama Mia! There's tons of them!" screamed Luigi before he went completely limp like lotsa spaghetti.

"We have to keep fighting," said Ike. "For our friends!"

Everyone cheered for the hunkiest of Fire Emblem warriors.

Moments later, the Hype Train burst out of the tower with Little Birdie at the controls.

"Well…" Ike gulped. "Did I ever mention I don't really consider any of you my friends?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Go my children…" cackled Mii Sakurai as he watched the Ridleys wreak havoc. "Strike down those unworthy opponents like you should have back in 1999."

Sakurai gripped the bars and hung his head. Development for Ultimate was not going as planned at all. He had to find a way to make things right and fast.

Then Sakurai had an idea. He pulled a Shulk Amiibo and a blender out of his pocket. "No sudden moves, faker! Call off your army right now, or I'll destroy the Feeling It Amiibo!"

Mii Sakurai gasped. His master would be most displeased if this happened.

Meanwhile, the Ridleys were taking down the Smash Bros one by one. Dedede and Greninja were both felled by tail stabs. Duck Hunt Duo was tossed into the Great Cave Offensive. Rosalina got star KO'd. Toon Link got run over by the Hype Train. Wario's amazing Waft technology malfunctioned and blew him up. Little Mac fell off a cliff (because he Side-B'd).

"This is hopeless…" grunted Link. "We're dropping like flies!"

"We need to keep fighting…" said Lucina.

The Ridley's screeched and flew in for the kill. Everyone took Ike's advice and prepared themselves.

All of a sudden, a giant purple lightning bolt shot down from the heavens and created a massive explosion. Everyone turned in shock. As the dust settled, a group of seven figures stood before the chaos.

It was Waluigi and the Newcomers!

"Now it's Waluigi time!" cried Shulk. Everyone cheered.

Waluigi brandished his mighty Tennis Racket. It sparked with electric energy. He turned his attention to the Ridley mob. "Bring me DK!" he wahed as he charged forward.

Daisy, Inkling, Simon, Richter, Dark Samus, and Chrom followed behind the Purple Wonder and let out their warrior cries.

Waluigi jumped up super high, high up in the sky, and brought down his Tennis Racket in a shocking explosion of a ten trillion wahs.


	16. Chapter 16

The battlefield was buzzling with absolute chaos. And it wasn't because Sakurai finally revealed Shadow.

No, it was because Waluigi was in Smash, and everyone soon learned the reason why Sakurai prevented this violet crusader from joining the ranks.

He was an absolute monster.

Waluigi was like Bayonetta's Echo, but every move was as strong as Warlock Punch and came out on frame 3. Plus, he could wavedash.

The Ridleys were struggling to get by now. The Newcomers teamed up with the veterans to rock the dragons with their explosive fighting spirit.

One of the Ridley's grabbed Luigi by the skull and started crushing him. Daisy jumped in between the two and swatted the beast away with her golf club.

"Daisy, you saved me…" groaned Luigi.

"Of course, I did!" said Daisy cheerfully. "You still owe me fifty bucks…"

"I knew you truly cared about me…"

"Don't push your luck, ghost boy…"

Sonic ran as fast as he could to evade the incoming Ridleys' fireballs. His flingmakers had already been toasted once today and that was because Tails spilt some hot sauce earlier. "Not gonna happen again, you filthy lizards!" Sonic smirked and then jumped in the air. He used his Homing Attack, and knocked out one of the Ridleys. However, the other was able to smack him out of the sky.

Sonic crashed into the ground and the Ridley jumped on top of him and prepared to swallow him.

"The deviants were right. This is how I go out…" Sonic cringed as he braced himself for his inevitable demise.

"Stay back!" growled Inkling as she jumped in the way. She stuck her blaster in Ridley's mouth and slammed the trigger repeatedly. Ridley inflated like a balloon and exploded into a million colourful pieces.

"GOOD GRAVY!" Sonic wailed horrified.

The guts-covered Inkling turned to him and smiled. "Now that's what I call art!"

"I am so done with the internet…"

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda had been backed into a corner by two other Ridleys. "I don't think I have enough magic to hold them off!" cried the princess.

"Never thought I'd say this, but we could really use old man Ganon right about now!" said Link. "I just wonder what he's up to…"

"Fear not, young warriors!" cried a heroically manly voice. A metal whip darted forth and struck one of the Ridleys in the beak, knocking him out cold.

"Who's there?" called Zelda.

"'TIS I! Never fear! Simon Belmont is here!" cried the massively macho blonde.

Link gasped. Simon was the biggest hunk of juicy jammin' goodness to ever grace smash. You could probably fit three of his own head in a single one of his biceps. Link knew that if he didn't man up soon, Zelda would probably fall for this studly hotbaby.

Ridley screeched and charged toward Simon. Simon lunged forward as well and the two met with the most explosive punch of manliness since Captain Falcon used a defibrillator.


	17. Chapter 17

The Ridleys jumped atop Corrin and started to eat him. Just then, Chrom jumped into the fray and slammed the thugs out of the way.

The two swordsmen stood side by side and prepared to take on the onslaught.

"There might be a bunch of Ridley's, but there's also a bunch of us FE reps!" said Corrin.

"Yeah, about that… I get why Marth is here, but why everyone else?" asked Chrom.

"Product placement!" roared Corrin as he sliced up an approaching Ridley with his Omega Yato while he charged up his F-Smash. He then let out a powerful stab that sent the burly beast flying.

Chrom was amazed. "Whoa! Nice sword, bruh!"

"Thanks, it's a spoiler!"

"How much for it?"

"The sword's not for sale, my guy."

Chrom looked down in disappointment. "Well then, how much for the arm?"

Corrin was feeling quite uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. He turned and ran away from the weirdo.

"Oh, I'll get that arm…" Chrom mumbled to himself as he batted away another Ridley.

Pac-Man screamed as the Hype Train was gaining on him. He tripped on a root and fell flat on his dumb nose. "No! I can't go! I never finished high school!" he cried.

Little Birdie screeched something awful and shoved the accelerator into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE. It was moving so fast now!

Pac-Man braced himself for impact. All of a sudden, a studly warrior in blue dashed in front of the train and slammed it with his steel toe boots. The Hype Train flew back and Little Birdie was met with a savage iron whip combo that rocketed him out of the driver's seat.

"Begone demon!" said Richter as he posed heroically. "You don't belong in this world!"

"Neither does Other M," said Dark Samus as she shot Little Birdie out of the sky, converting him into a succulent roast. "Go back to whence you came, punk."

Pac-Man looked up at his rescuers. "Ew, a third-party and an American? Sakurai must be getting really desperate for clones."

"You see, it's that ungrateful attitude that won you "Worst Grab" at the Smashies last year…" said Dark Samus.

"What do we do now that the Hype Train has been derailed?" pondered Richter with his muscles on full display, causing Ike to feel jealous from a distance.

"Idunno…" shrugged Dark Samus. "Is now a good time to reveal Shadow?"

Pit flew into the Hype Train and manned the controls. "No, we gotta save Daddy Sakurai!" Everyone else jumped in and they zoomed off towards Smash Bros. HQ.


	18. Chapter 18

"Call off your goons!" yelled Sakurai as he dropped the Feeling It Amiibo into the blender. He rested his finger on the power button. "You've got ten seconds!"

The Mii Sakurai scratched his head nervously. How was he supposed to appease his master Donkey Kong when the real Sakurai had such power at his disposal?

"Don't worry, Mr. Real Sakurai!" cried Marth gorgeously. He used his busted grab to steal the blender from across the room. "Hah!" he flipped his illustrious blue hair back and his face glowed with amazing beautiful justice.

"Dang it…" said Sakurai. "I knew I should have nerfed that…"

Mii Sakurai laughed. "Oh, Marth, I knew you'd never let me down!"

"Seventeen years and still High-Tier baby!" Marth elegantly handed Mii Sakurai the blender.

Mii Sakurai laughed as he pulled out the Feeling It Amiibo. However, he was then hit by a train and flew into the sun. The Feeling It Amiibo was tossed into the air until it was procured by Pichu.

Pit, Richter, Dark Samus, and Pac-Man hopped out of the Hype Train and brandished their weapons (Pac-Man had his Fire Hydrant).

"Traitors!" cried Marth beautifully as he spun around like the amazingly gorgeous specimen he was. He and Pikachu darted towards Richter and the others while Pichu made a quick getaway.

"Pichu, don't do it!" called Sakurai. Pichu looked over at him. "It's me, the real Sakurai! You have to know that I'm the one true director of Smash Bros."

Pichu gave the man an evil grin. "Oh, I know you is da real Sakurai. But you did bad to me an' Young Link all those many years ago."

"What?"

"We was Melee reps," the tiny yellow mouse monologued with great exposition dramatically. "When it came time to carry over ta' da next installment of da series, we was so excited ta' be part of a whole new crew. An' then… da dream died. An' do ya know who was in charge of dat executive decision? You, Daddy Sakurai…"

"But, Pichu! I brought you all back, including Young Link!"

"Young Link is more forgivin' than me… But he's just a kid, doesn't know no better…" Pichu looked down at the floor and sighed. "Poor kid…"

"Pichu, you can't do this! DK has gone mad!"

"He might be mad now, Sakurai… But I've been insane since 2001…"


	19. Chapter 19

Pichu stepped out of Smash Bros. HQ, Feeling It Amiibo clenched tightly in his stubby little paws.

He strutted past the fallen bodies of friends and foes alike, a blank expression adourning his face as he internalised his emotions. Soon it would all be over.

That was until he came face to face with a… roadblock of sorts.

"You don't have to do this," said Young Link as he drew his sword.

"Outta da way, kid!" Pichu barked. "You don't understand what's goin' on here."

Dr. Mario, Roy, and Mewtwo jumped down and landed next to Young Link. "We're not letting you bring the Ultimate Amiibo to DK," said Roy, almost as gorgeously as Marth.

"Try an' catch me then, scrubs…" Pichu growled as he Skull Bashed through his former friends.

"After him!" cried Mewtwo as he charged up his Shadow Ball.

Some Ridleys caught wind of the situation and chased after the five forgotten Melee reps.

Roy and Dr. Mario stayed behind to try to ward the beasts off.

Pichu was able to fill his FS meter by damaging himself with his own attacks. He let loose a volatile Volt Tackle that knocked out Mewtwo.

Pichu hopped away as fast as he could, but Young Link was still able to catch him in his empty bottle of Lon Lon Milk.

"No! I'm doing this for us, you stupid kid!" cried Pichu as he wriggled in frustration.

"I'm not letting you do something so evil!" said Young Link. "Not even Ganon would agree with such vile offences!"

"You know, he's right," said Ganondorf as DK appeared behind him and Giant Punched him into a tree.

"Holy Buttz! It's DK!" cried Young Link.

"Master!" squeaked Pichu. He used Thunder to break out of the bottle and kicked Young Link out of the way. "Donkey Kong! I have a gift for ya!" He presented the Feeling It Amiibo to DK.

"Finally…" DK grinned as he reached for his prize.

"NO!" cried Falco as he tripped DK with his Reflector.

Fox dashed over to Pichu and Up-Smashed him to the heavens. Fox caught the Amiibo and ran away as fast as he could.

"You will pay dearly for that, birdbrain…" growled DK.

"Hey, you mess with da bread, you get da buffalo-kickin' chicken tenders, see?" Falco said slyly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Only 4 chapters left, fam! You all know what's about to happen...**

Cloud, Ness, Shulk, Kirby, and Meta Knight were busy beating up more Ridleys with their awesomely flashy moves when Fox ran up with the Feeling Amiibo in his mouth. He spat it onto the ground and let out a weird noise because Foxes are known to do that when they are anxious.

"What was all that?" said Shulk confused.

"That's the last Ultimate Amiibo that DK hasn't gotten his big ape hands on yet," panted Fox. "The big guy's right behind me and I don't think Falco can hold him off much longer!"

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Kirby, reloading his Steel Diver.

"We gotta destroy it right now, what else?" said Fox.

"But how?" asked Meta Knight. "The Ultimate Amiibos are legendary items of grandeur and unneeded exposition. What kind of force is required to destroy such an object?"

"A blender would probably work…" said Shulk.

"Good idea, Shulk from Smash Bros!" said Fox. "Does anyone here own a blender?"

"I do," said Cloud.

"Great, let's get to it then!" said Fox as he tossed the Amiibo over to Cloud.

"But I can't use it right now…"

"What do you mean?" said Kirby.

"My blender is called Finishing Touch and it only works if I can fully charge my limit."

"BANANA SLAMMA!" roared DK as he came up behind everyone and smashed the ground with his gloved fist. Everyone jumped out of the way.

"You better hurry up with charging that blender!" cried Fox. "We'll hold him off, but I don't know how long this'll la-" DK socked Fox in the face and he collided with a rock.

"Not good!" cried Shulk, he activated his Monado Boi powers and dashed towards DK with more fury than he had when spoiler was killed by spoiler because spoiler-something-heropon-riki.

DK overpowered Shulk with his Spinning Kong and trudged toward Cloud.

"Hurry up and charge already, pretty boy!" growled Kirby as he pulled out the Daybreak and launched a deadly beam at the monster.

DK absorbed the hit thanks to his Power Glove. He then shot it right back at Kirby.

Meta Knight tried to pull off a sick combo, but DK stole all his midair jumps and then buried him deep in the ground with a nasty Headbutt.

"I'm almost done…" said Cloud, sweating profusely. "Do you think you can hold him off for one more second, kid?"

"Okay," said Ness as he was immediately punched into Playstation All-stars.

Cloud's forces had all been defeated. DK picked up the pace and reached out a hand to snag Cloud and the Feeling It Amiibo.

All of a sudden…

Captain Falcon darted in between the two and Falcon Punched DK away.

"Destroy it!" cried Falcon as DK rammed into him.

"Genkai o koeru…" said Cloud.

"English, man!"

Cloud then lifted his Buster Sword high and spun around like a blender rotor, destroying the Feeling It Amiibo.


	21. Chapter 21

Cloud panted as he looked down at his toptier handiwork. The Ultimate Amiibo had been shattered and all the chaos was finally over.

"You lose, banana breath…" Cloud said as he fell to his knees. He was both physically and mentally exhausted.

DK stared at the tiny fragments of what was once the final part of his righteous plan.

"Now what?" said Cloud. "Do you give up, or are you gonna keep on flailing around like a For Glory Little Mac?"

DK clenched his fist and the Speed Amiibo lit up. "You're too slow…" he said with a grin.

Cloud watched in horror as time reversed around the broken Amiibo and it was restored to its original state.

"No!" cried Cloud.

DK picked up the Feeling It Amiibo and shoved it into his Power Glove. A surge of rainbow energy coursed through his body like a river of smart business practices. He let out a mighty roar as he took in all of the powers of a god.

All of a sudden… he did take in all of the powers of a god.

DK looked down and saw a Tennis Racket, sparking with radiant energy, wedged into his armour. DK looked down and came face to face with a hero dressed in purple.

"Wah," sneered Waluigi.

DK gasped for air. Had he really just been defeated? No, something wasn't right. It wasn't his time.

"Wah?" said Waluigi as DK lifted his arm.

"You should've… you…" DK gasped. "You should've gone for the head…" And then…

"WAH!"

DK finally snapped.


	22. Chapter 22

DK looked up and found that he was in the middle of a large cave.

King K. Rool rolled in on a minecart and tipped his crown to DK. "How goes the villainy, partner?" he said cruelly.

DK didn't answer.

"Gonna steal? Gonna be untrue?" asked K. Rool.

"I'm black-hearted through and through…" answered DK.

"And what did it cost?"

DK's lip quivered. "Bananas…"

Meanwhile, Waluigi and DK were staring at the Power Glove, which had exploded due to marketing strategies involving wizard movies and 80's slang.

"Wah?" Waluigi turned to DK. "WAH!?"

DK teleported away and Waluigi's Tennis Racket fell to the ground.

"Wah?"

"Waluigi!" called Captain Falcon. "Where's DK? Where'd he go?"

"Hey, Falcon!" called Wolf as he walked up. Half of him started to fade away. A few seconds later, all of Wolf had disappeared. Falcon and Waluigi ran over to inspect the situation, but found literally nothing but dust where Wolf had once stood.

Immediately, all the Ridleys started to disappear from the battlefield and all the fighters were left utterly confused.

"Kirby, this is no place to take a nap," said Meta Knight as he reached a hand out to help the young Star Warrior up. But before Kirby could completely rise, all that was left before him was a round mask and Galaxia.

"Oh-no! My stellar grab!" cried Pac-Man as his arms disappeared.

Richter and Dark Samus rolled their eyes and bounded toward Marth and Pikachu. Just as the attacks connected, the two newcomers disintegrated as well.

"Where did they go?" said Marth. "Did my beauty overcome their existence? I heard I have that effect on some people…"

"I never learned how to read…" said Pit as he too began to turn to dust.

"No…" said Sakurai as he ran towards Pit, but he was already gone. "No… no. No. No… Pit… no…"

Waluigi and Falcon turned to see that Cloud was starting to fade away too. "Tell Ike… Omnislash is better…"

Ike walked up. "Hah! He'll get no sympathy from me!" He then disappeared as well.

"Today is the start of somethin' amazin'," said Pichu with a chuckle.

"What happened?" cried Young Link as he saw Sonic speed by and immediately vanish into thin air. "What did DK do with the Ultimate Amiibos?"

Meanwhile, everyone in Mario's group finally arrived back at Smashville and they saw the ruins of Smash Bros. HQ and the Hype Train. "What's going on?" said Mario. "Why is no one fighting? Did they get DK?"

"I don't think so, Mario…" sighed Diddy, he pointed to the others.

Mega Man and Charizard had turned into ashes.

"Steady, Luke…" said Mario.

"Oh man…" Lucario said as he disappeared.

"Mario…" said Diddy. "There was no other way…" And then Diddy and his righteous beard faded away as well.

"Mario…" said Snake. Mario turned to him and saw that Snake's entire rear end was missing. "I don't feel so good…"

"You're fine…" gulped Mario.

"No… no, something is wrong…" Snake fell on top of Mario and wept bitterly. "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! Please, Mario! I don't wanna go!" Mario set him down against a rock. "I'm sorry…" and with that final whisper, Snake disappeared into nothingness.

Mario couldn't stop staring at his hands. "Snake?" he said tearfully. "Snake? SNAKE!"

Yoshi looked down in sadness and came to Mario's side to comfort him.

"What is this?" said Fox. "What's happening to us?"

Waluigi shrugged and teleported back to the Assist Trophy dimension.

Fox wiped his brow and then looked at everyone who was still alive. Himself, Falco, Link, Zelda, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Kirby, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Dr. Mario, Ganondorf, Young Link, Mewtwo, Ice Climbers, Mr. Game and Watch, and Roy.

Captain Falcon looked up to the sky and saw a flaming logo. "No… he actually did it…"

The scene was a small stage, lush with scrapbook-like foliage. A trouser-wearing elephant held a stop sign and paced in the background. Several Fly Guys soared through the air mumbling to themselves. A single cloud flew around the area with a static smile.

DK crawled out from behind the bushes and sat down on one of three semi-solid platforms. He breathed in and breathed out in immense satisfaction. His ultimate goal was complete.

Super Smash Bros. Melee HD


	23. Epilogue

"I was told to drop you off right here," said Kapp'n and he drove up to the airport.

"Good, I need to get in Smash before Sakurai has any second thoughts about adding Nook into the game…" said Isabelle.

"I'm sure you'll make a great character. Everyone wanted you to-" Suddenly an edgy black motorcycle swerved in front of the bus. Kapp'n slammed on the brakes and the two of them exited the bus.

"Watch it, moron!" growled Isabelle as she walked over to the motorcycle. But she found that nobody was in the driver's seat. She turned to see that all of the other potential newcomers in the city had disappeared too. "Oh no…"

Isabelle dashed to the bus and pulled out an N64 Mini and pressed a few buttons. Then she looked to see that half of her was already missing. "Buttz, dude…"

The N64 Mini dropped to the ground. However, Isabelle had been able to input a command to send off an important message to another universe just in time.

 **DK WILL RETURN**


End file.
